Technical Field
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for managing input/output (‘I/O’) queues in a data storage system.
Background Art
Enterprise storage systems can include many storage devices that are available for use by users of many types. Users of enterprise storage systems may initiate I/O operations such as, for example, reading data from a storage device in the storage system, writing data to a storage device in the storage system, and so on. Such I/O operations must typically pass through various software and hardware modules.